


Day 4: Canon complaint

by woman_of_the_sea



Series: Elippoweek2019 [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Day 4, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, canon complaint, elippoweek, elippoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea
Summary: 3x05 clip 4: The scene where Elia walks up to Silvia and he takes the drink. What the others don’t know is that Elia is walking away to go to Filippo.





	Day 4: Canon complaint

**Author's Note:**

> 3x05 clip 4: The scene where Elia walks up to Silvia and he takes the drink. What the others don’t know is that Elia is walking away to go to Filippo.

Elia walked up to Silvia. In the corner of his eye he saw Martino, Niccolo, Eleanora and Eva watching him and cheering. He rolled his eyes. He didn’t know what possessed them to match him with Silvia. Not once had he showed any interest in her or she in him. And on top of that there was Luchino, who was madly in love with the blonde. He didn’t understand how the others missed that since Luchi talked about Silvia all the time. When he figured out the boys only suggested going out for some drinks to get him to talk to Silvia he was done. He had talked to Luchi and came up with a plan of his own.

So here he was walking towards Silvia.

‘Ciao.’ he greeted her.

‘Ciao.’

‘May I?’ he asked pointing at the drink. She raised her eyebrows and sighed.

‘Yes, sure.’ she faked a smile. She obviously didn’t want him to seat with her and was just being polite.

‘Grazie.’ he took the drink and walked away leaving a confused Silvia behind. At that moment Luchi walked up to her and sat beside her. He saw Luchi starting some story and he smiled. He hoped Silvia would give him a chance. He looked around some more and spotted the one person he did wanted to see and walked towards him. He slipped his arm around the pink haired boy and pressed a kiss on the boy’s cheek. Filippo turned around in surprise.

‘Well hello, handsome. What are you doing here?’ Filippo smiled.

‘The guys wanted something to drink but it was just an excuse to hook me up with Silvia.’

‘Wow, how dare they?’ Filippo laughed. ‘Wait they are here?’

‘Yes, they’re over there somewhere’ and he waved his hands somewhere towards his friends. ‘Luchi is actually having a conversation with Silvia.’ Filippo kept staring at him.

‘What?’

‘You’re friends are here and you have your arm around my waist and you just kissed me... While your friends are here.’

‘Yes.’ he bit his lip and he saw Filippo staring at his mouth licking his lips. ‘Is that okay?’ Filippo stepped closer towards him and put his arms around his neck.

‘Definitely. I’m just a little bit surprised, but in a good way.’

‘I’m tired of them setting me up with girls I don’t like.’ Filippo laughed.

‘I see, so it would be okay if I kissed you right now? Show them you’re already taken.’ Filippo smirked.

‘That would be a very good idea.’ Elia grabbed Filippo by his hips and kissed him. Not noticing the surprised looks on his friends faces and the huge grin on Luchino’s face.


End file.
